John Cena
John Felix Anthony Cena '''23 Nisan 1997 doğumlu Amerikan güreşçi, vücut geliştiricisi, aktör ve rapçidir. Şu an WWE ile sözleşmelidir. Cena güreş kariyerine 1999 yılında Ultimate Pro Wrestling tarafından düzenlenen UPW Ağır Siklet Şampiyonasında başlamıştır. 2000 yılında WWE (o zamanlarki adıyla WWF) ile sözleşme imzalayıp OVW'ye geçmiş, buradan da 27 Haziran 2002'de Kurt Angle ile maç yaparak WWE'de ilk maçına çıkmıştır. Şimdiye kadar WWE'de birçok önemli çekişmeye girmiştir. Cena güreş dışında film sektörüyle de ilgilenmiştir. The Marine (2006), 12 Rounds (2009), Legendary (2010) filmlerinde önemli roller üstlenmiş ve Psych, Generator Rex, Fred the Show gibi dizilerde oynamıştır. Biyografi Güreş Öncesi John Cena, 23 Nisan 1977 tarihinde Carol ve John Cena Sr.'nin oğlu olarak dünyaya geldi. 5 kardeşin 2. en büyüğü olan Cena'nın ailesinin bir spor geçmişi vardı. Büyükbabası Tony Lupien ünlü bir basketbol oyuncusuydu. Hayatı boyunca çeşitli zorluklar yaşayan Cena, bunun yanında sporu hiç bırakmadı. Okul hayatında basketbol gibi çeşitli sporlarla uğraştı. Daha sonra babası sayesinde tanıdığı güreşe yöneldi. Ultimate Pro Wrestling (1999-2000) Cena güreş kariyerine 1999 yılında Rick Bassman tarafından işletilen Californiya merkezli güreş federasyonu Ultimate Pro Wrestling'de başladı. Cena burada ring adı olarak "The Prototype"yi kullandı. Prototype olarak bir süre yarı insan yarı robot bir gimmicki oynadı. 2000 yılında SmackDown'da bir Dark Match'ta bulundu ve Mikey Henderson'a yenildi. Yine bu yılda UPW Heavyweight Championship'i kazandı. Cena daha sonra WWE'den teklif aldı ve 27 günlük reignin ardından kemeri Smelly'ye bırakarak WWE'ye geçiş yaptı. Ohio Valley Wrestling (2000-2002) 2001 yılında Cena, WWE ile sözleşme imzaladı ve WWE'nin alt federasyonu olan Ohio Valley Wrestling'e gönderildi. Burada OVW Heavyweight Championship sahibi olan ve o zamanlar ring adı olarak Leviathan'ı kullanan Batista'yı yendi ve kemeri kazandı. Kemeri 84 gün tuttuktan sonra Nova'ya kaybetti. Yine OVW'de 4 kere Rico Constantino ile OVW Southern Tag Team Champion oldu. Ayrıca burada birkaç maça "Mr. P" ring adıyla çıktı. World Wrestling Entertainment Debut ve Smackdown (2002-2005) 27 Haziran 2002 tarihinde Cena, uzun zamandır ringe çıkıp arka alandan rastgele birilerini çağıran Kurt Angle'ın çağrısına cevap verdi ve WWE Debutunu gerçekleştirdi. Angle'ın karşısına çıkan Cena maçı kaybetti. Soyunma odasına gidince kendisini Undertaker dahil birkaç güreşçi tebrik etti. İkincimaçında Chris Jericho'ya yenilen Cena, 11 Temmuz'da Taker ile takım olarak Jericho ve Angle ikilisiyle karşılaştı. Cena bu maçta Jericho'yu tuş ederek takımına galibiyeti getirdi. Ertesi hafta yine Cena ve Jericho tekrar karşılaştılar. Jericho, Cena'ya Low Blow yapınca diskalifiye oldu ve bunun üzerine sinirlenip Cena'ya önce Walls of Jericho yaptı, ardından sandalyeyle saldırdı. İkili Vengeance 2002'de karşılaştılar ve bu maçı Cena kazandı. 25 Eylül'de son defa OVW'de gözüktü ve Kenny Bolin'e yenilerek OVW kariyerini sonlandırdı. 10 Ekim 2002'de Billy Kidman ile takım oldu ve ikili WWE Tag Team Championship için bir turnuvaya katıldılar fakat ilk maçta Chris Benoit ve Kurt Angle'a kaybettiler. Cena bundan Kidman'ı sorumlu tuttu ve ertesi hafta Kidman'ı bir maçta yenerek heel oldu. Aynı ikili sonraki hafta tekrar karşılaştılar ve bu sefer Kidman yendi. Cena maç sonu sinirlenerek Kidman'a saldırdı. 16 Ocak 2003'de Cena, B² ile takım olup Los Guerreros ile bir WWE Tag Team Championship maçına çıktı ama B² ve Cena kaybettiler. Maçtan sonra Red Dogg ile B²'ye saldırdılar. Bir süre Red Dogg ile takılan Cena, 13 Şubat'ta Brock Lesnar'dan yediği F5 ile sakatlandı ve ringlerden bir süreliğine ayrıldı.Geri döndükten sonra WWE Championship için yapılan bir turnuvayı kazanarak Backlash 2003'de Brock Lesnar ile bir kemer maçına çıktı fakat F5 ile maçı kaybetti. 2003 yazında Undertaker ile çekişmeye girdi. Taker, Cena'nın United States Championship turnuvasında ilerlemesinde engel oldu. İki güreşçi Vengeance 2003'de karşılaştılar ve Taker, Last Ride ile maçı kazandı. Cena ardından Survivor Series 2003'de Team Angle'a katıldı. Maçta karşı tarafın son ringde kalan adamı Big Show'u eleyerek takımına galibiyet getirdi ve bu sayede face oldu. Royal Rumble 2004'de 30'lu maçta Big Show tarafından elendi. WrestleMania 20'de Cena, United States Championship sahibi Big Show'u yenerek kemeri kazandı. Bir süre kemeri elinde tutsa da o zamanlar Smackdown GM'si olan Kurt Angle'ı sandalyeden düşürdü ve kemerini kaybetti. Daha sonra King Booker ile 5 maçlık bir seriye başladı. Seri 2-2 oldu ve No Mercy 2004'deki finalde Cena, Booker'ı yendi fakat 4 gün sonra kazandığı United States Championship'i Carlito'ya kaybetti. 18 Kasım'daki Smackdown şovunda Cena, Carlito'yu yenerek kemeri tekrar elde etti fakat maç sonu Jesus'un saldırısına uğradı. Jesus ile Armageddon 2004'de karşılaşan Cena kemerini korudu. Cena 2005 yılına iyi bir giriş yaptı ve Royal Rumble 2005'de son 2'ye kaldı fakat Batista'ya elendi. Daha sonra WWE Championship sahibi JBL ile aralarında çekişme başladı. 3 Mart 2005'deki Smackdown şovunda Orlando Jordan'a United States Championship'i kaybetti. Wrestlemania 21'de JBL ile karşılaşan Cena, maçtan galip ayrılarak WWE Championship'i kazandı. Judgment Day 2005'de oldukça kanlı bir "I Quit" Maçında JBL'yi bir kez daha yenerek kemerini korudu ve ardından Raw'a Draft oldu. Raw'a Draft (2005-2007) Cena, Backlash 2005'de kemerini Chris Jericho ve Christian'a karşı korudu. Ardından Jericho ile aralarında bir çekişme başladı. SummerSlam 2005'de kemerini Jericho'ya korudu. Eric Bischoff, bu ikili arasında kaybedenin kovulacağı bir maç ayarladı ve bu maçı Cena kazanarak Jericho'yu şirketten gönderdi. Ardından Angle ile çekişmeye girdi ve Unforgiven 2005'de Angle'a diskalifiye ile kaybetse de kemerini korudu. Cena ardından bir süre Kurt Angle ile çekişti ama ünvanını korumayı başardı. 9 Ocak 2006'da Edge ve Lita ringe yatak getirip sex yaptılar. Bir süre sonra Ric Flair geldi ama Edge, Ric'e sandalye ile saldırdı. Ardından Cena ringe geldi. Edge ringden kaçtı ve Cena, Lita'ya Attitude Adjustment yaptı. New Years Revolution 2006'da WWE Championship'in ortada olduğu bir Elimination Chamber Match ayarlandı. Maçı Cena kazandı ve tekrar kemerini korudu. Maç sonu Edge, Money in the Bank'i kullanarak yeni bir maç başlattı ve Cena'yı yenerek yeni şampiyon oldu. Royal Rumble 2006'da Edge'i STF ile pes ettiren Cena tekrardan WWE Championship'i kazandı. Ertesi gün Edge ile tekrar bir WWE Championship maçına çıkan Cena, Lita'nın yanlışlıkla WWE Championship kemeriyle Edge'e vurması ile diskalifiye ile kaybetti ama kemerini korudu. 13 Şubat'taki Raw'da kemerini, bu sefer Mick Foley'in özel hakem olduğu bir maçta tekrardan Edge'e karşı korudu. 20 Mart'ta Shawn Michaels, Triple H ve Shane McMahon ile karşılaştı. Maça Vince McMahon'da karıştı ama Cena gelip Shawn'ı kurtardı. Ertesi hafta tekrar McMahonlar Shawn'a saldırdı ve tekrar Cena, Shawn'ı kurtardı. Aynı gece John Cena ve Vince McMahon karşılaştılar. Maça Triple H ve Shawn Michaels'da karıştı. Cena maçı diskalifiye ile kazandı fakat maç sonu Triple H ve Vince, Cena ve Shawn'a saldırdı. WrestleMania 22'de Cena, WWE Championship'i Triple H'i pes ettirerek korudu. Ardından Triple H, Edge ve Cena 3'lü maçlara çıktılar. Backlash 2006'da Cena, Triple Threat türündeki bir maçta Triple H ve Edge'i yenerek kemerini korudu. 1 Mayıs'taki Raw'da Spirit Squad üyesi Kenny Doane ile maça çıktı. Maçta Triple H özel hakemdi fakat maçta Kenny'ye saldırdı. Arka alana dönerken Shawn Michaels yeni hakem olarak ringe girdi ve Cena'ya yardım ederek maçı kazandırdı. Triple H, Shelton Benjamin ve Chris Masters, Cena ve RVD'yi yendiler. Maçta Cena veya RVD'den hangisi tuş olsa kemerini kaybedecekti ve RVD tuş olarak kemerini kaybetti. RVD, 22 Mayıs'da Money in the Bank çantasını kullanarak Cena ile ECW One Night Stand 2006'da karşılaşmak istediğini söyledi. 11 Haziran 2006'daki One Night Stand şovunda Cena aşırı Boo aldı. Hatta birkaç defa tribünlere attığı tişörtü ringe tekrar atıldı. Maçın sonunda ringe yüzü kapalı bir adam geldi ve Cena'ya Spear yaparak köşede duran masayı kırdı ve maskesini açtı ve Edge olduğu ortaya çıktı. Ardından RVD, Cena'ya Five Star Frog Splash yaptı. Hakem yerdeydi ve Paul Heyman koşarak ringe gelip sayarak tuşu gerçekleştirdi. Böylece Cena, WWE Championship'i RVD'ye kaybetti. Vengeance 2006'da Cena, Sabu'yu Extreme Lumberjack maçında yendi. 3 Temmuz'daki Raw'da RVD, Cena ve Edge arasında WWE Championship'in ortada olduğu Triple Threat bir maç yapıldı ve Edge maçı kazanarak yeni şampiyon oldu. 15 Temmuz'daki Saturday Night's Main Event'de Cena, Edge'i diskalifiye ile yendi ama kemer Edge'de kaldı. SummerSlam 2006'da tekrar karşılaşan ikiliden bu sefer kazanan Edge oldu. Unforgiven 2006'da ikili TLC türünde bir maçta karşılaştı ve Cena kazanarak WWE Championship'i tekrar kazandı. Cena, Cyber Sunday 2006'da King Booker ve Big Show ile ortada World Heavyweight Championship'in olduğu bir maça çıktı. Maçı Booker kazanarak kemerini korudu. Survivor Series 2006'da Cena'nın liderliğini yaptığı takım Big Show'un liderliğini yaptığı takımı yendi. 4 Aralık 2006'da Cena, Masterlock Challange'de Chris Masters'i yendi. Maç sonu Umaga, Cena'ya saldırmayı denedi. Bunun üzerine ikilinin 2007'ye kadar maçlar dışında birbirlerine dokunmaları yasaklandı. 17 Aralık'taki Armageddon 2006'da Cena ve Batista, King Booker ve Finlay'ı yendi. 18 Aralık'ta Edge, 30 Man Battle Royal'ı kazanıp Cena'nın karşısına çıkmaya hak kazandı. Hakem yerdeyken Randy Orton geldi ve Cena'ya RKO yaptı. Ardından D-Generation X geldi ve Triple H, Edge'e Pedigree yaptı. Cena elini Edge'nin üstüne koydu ve tuşu gerçekleştirdi. Gecenin Main Eventinde ise Cena, DX ile takım olup Triple H, Edge ve Umaga ile karşılaştı. Maç sonlara doğru karıştı. Cena ve Umaga kavgası girişe kadar taşındı. Diğer taraftan Rated RKO ise DX'e saldırdı. 25 Aralık'taki Tribute to the Troops'da Cena, Edge'i yendi ve kemerini korudu. 1 Ocak 2007'de Kevin Federline, John Cena'yı Umaga'nın yardımıyla yendi. Aynı şovda Umaga, Armando Allejandro Estrada, Jonathan Coachman ve Johnny Nitro'ya 4'e 1 Handicap maçında diskalifiye ile yenildi. Maçın ardından Cena, Kevin Federline'ye Attitude Adjustment yaptı. New Years Revolution 2007'de Cena, Umaga'yı yenerek WWE Championship'i korudu. Aynı ikili Royal Rumble 2007'de Last Man Standing maçında karşılaştılar ve Cena yine galip geldi. 29 Ocak'taki Raw'da Cena ve Shawn Michaels takım olup Rated RKO'yu yendiler ve World Tag Team Championship'i kazandılar. Maçtan sonra Undertaker girişte gözüktü. Undertaker, Royal Rumble'ı kazanmıştı ve WrestleMania 23'de karşılaşmak için ana kemer şampiyonlarından birisini seçmesi gerekiyordu. Taker kararını Batista'dan yana kullandı. Bunun üzerine Shawn Michaels, Cena'ya WrestleMania için meydan okudu. No Way Out 2007'de Cena ve Michaels, Undertaker ve Batista'yı yenerek World Tag Team Championship kemerlerini korudular. 19 Mart'ta Cena, Chris Benoit'i yendikten sonra Shawn, Cena'ya saldırmayı denedi ama Cena gördüğü için saldırmadı. Ardından Cena el uzattı, Shawn elini sıkınca birden AA pozisyonuna getirdi ama yapmadı. 26 Mart'ta Cena ve Shawn, Batista ve Taker ile karşılaştı. Cena ve Shawn, Batista'ya Five Knufle Shuffle yaptı ama ardından Shawn, Cena'ya Sweet Chin Music yaparak maçı Batista ve Taker'ın kazanmasına sebep oldu. 1 Nisan'daki WrestleMania 23'de Cena, Shawn Michaels'ı yarım saate yakın süren bir maçın sonunda STF ile yendi. Michaels ve Cena, ertesi gün kemerlerini The Hardys'e kaybettiler. Backlash 2007'de Cena, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton ve Edge, Fatal Four Way maçında karşılaştılar ve maçı Cena kazanarak WWE Championship'i korudu. Ardından The Great Khali ile çekişmeye girdi ve Judgment Day 2007'de ikili WWE Championship'in ortada olduğu bir maça çıktılar. Cena maçı STF ile kazandı ve yine kemerini korudu. One Night Stand 2007'de Cena, Khali'yi bu sefer Falls County Anywhere maçında yenmeyi başardı. Khali daha sonra Smackdown'a draft oldu. 24 Haziran'daki Vengeance 2007'de Cena kemerini Randy Orton, King Booker, Bobby Lashley ve Mick Foley'e karşı Challenge maçında korudu. 16 Temmuz'da Jonathan Coachman, Cena'nın yeni rakibinin Bobby Lashley olduğunu söyledi. The Great American Bash 2007'de Cena, Bobby Lashley'i yenerek bir kez daha kemerini korumuş oldu. 18 Ağustos'da Cena, Carlito'yu yendi. Maçın sonunda Randy Orton, Cena'ya saldırdı ve sandalyenin üzerine RKO yaptı. Cena, SummerSlam 2007'de Randy'yi yendi ve kemerini tekrar korudu. 27 Ağustos'da Randy, Cena'nın babasına Punt Kick yaptı. 10 Ekim'deki Raw'da Cena, arenadan kovulmasına rağmen Randy'ye saldırdı. 16 Eylül'deki Unforgiven 2007'de Cena, Orton'a diskalifiye ile kaybetti ve WWE Championship kendisinde kaldı. 24 Eylül'de Cena, Jonathan Coachman'ı Tables maçında yendi. 1 Ekim'de Cena, Mr. Kennedy'yi yendi ama maçtan sonra Randy, Cena'ya spiker masasında RKO yaptı. Cena ardından sakatlandı ve ertesi gün yapılan ECW'de Vince McMahon, Cena'nın sakatlığı nedeniyle kemeri bıraktığını ve bir süre ringlerde bulunamayacağını açıkladı. Dönüş, Royal Rumble Galibiyeti ve WHC Çekişmeleri (2008) Cena, Royal Rumble 2008'deki 30'lu maça 30. sıradan girerek returnunu gerçekleştirdi ve Royal Rumble'ı kazandı. 28 Ocak'ta Main Event şansını No Way Out 2008'de WWE Championship için Randy Orton ile kullanmak istediğini söyledi. No Way Out'da Randy'yi diskalifiye ile yendi ama kemer Randy'de kaldı. Maçtan sonra Cena, Randy'ye Attitude Adjustment yaptı ve uzun süre STF bağladı. WrestleMania 24'de Triple H ve Randy Orton ile WWE Championship'in ortada olduğu Triple Threat bir maça çıktı ama maçı Orton kazanarak kemerini korudu. Backlash 2008'de bu sefer Cena, Orton, Triple H ve JBL arasında WWE Championship'in ortada olduğu Fatal Four Way bir maç yapıldı. Maçı Triple H kazandı ve yeni şampiyon oldu. Cena sonrasında JBL ile çekişmeye girdi. JBL'yi önce Judgment Day 2008'de, sonra One Night Stand 2008'deki bir First Blood maçında yendi. Daha sonra Night of Champions 2008'de Triple H ile WWE Championship için karşılaştı ama Triple H, kemerini korudu. 14 Temmuz'da JBL, arabayla Cena'nın bulunduğu arabayla çarptı. 6 gün sonra yapılan The Great American Bash 2008'de Cena ve JBL, New York City Parking Lot Brawl maçında karşılaştılar. Bu maçı JBL kazandı. 21 Temmuz'da CM Punk ve Batista arasındaki maça JBL karıştı ve Batista'ya saldırdı. Hemen ardından Cena ringe geldi ama JBL'ye vuracakken yanlışlıkla Batista'ya vurdu. Batista, bilerek vurduğunu düşündü ve Cena'ya saldırdı. 28 Temmuz'da Cena, Batista'dan özür diledi ama Raw'ın yeni Genel Müdürü Mike Adamle, Cena ve Batista arasında SummerSlam 2008'de bir maç ayarladı. Maçta Batista, Cena'ya iki defa Batista Bomb yaptı. Daha sonra Cena'nın Batista Bomblar yüzünden sakatlandığı ve bir süre ringlerden uzak kalacağı duyuruldu. Cena bir süre ringlerde gözükmedi. Raw Genel Müdürü Stephanie McMahon, dönemin World Heavyweight Champion Chris Jericho'nun karşısına Survivor Series 2008'de sürpriz bir rakip çıkacağını açıkladı. Survivor Series geldi ve bu isim Cena oldu. Maçı STF ile Cena yendi ve World Heavyweight Championship'i kazandı. İki isim Armageddon 2008'de yine karşılaştı. Jericho, seyircilere Cena'yı yeneceğine söz vermesine rağmen maçta kaybetti ve Cena, World Heavyweight Championship'i korumaya devam etti. Big Show, Edge ve Randy Orton Çekişmeleri (2009) Royal Rumble 2009'da Cena'nın karşısına bu sefer JBL çıktı. JBL'i ring dışından Shawn Michaels destekliyordu. Hakem yerdeyken Shawn Michaels ringe girdi ve önce JBL'e, sonra Cena'ya Sweet Chin Music yaptı. Daha sonra JBL'nin elini Cena'nın üzerine koydu. Ringe yeni hakem geldi ama Cena tuştan kurtulup JBL'e Attitude Adjustment yaparak World Heavyweight Championship'i korudu. 26 Ocak'ta Cena, Shawn'ı yenerek JBL'nin No Way Out 2009'daki Elimination Chamber maçına katılma şansını yok etti. No Way Out 2009'daki Elimination Chamber maçında Cena, Chris Jericho'dan Codebreaker, Rey Mysterio'dan 619 ve Edge'den Spear yedikten sonra tuş olarak 3. sırada elendi. Aynı maçta World Heavyweight Championship'i, Cena'yı tuş eden Edge aldı. Vickie Guerrero, WrestleMania 25 için Edge'nin karşısına rakip olarak Big Show açıkladı. Edge ve Big Show'un kontrat imzaladığı anlarda Cena ringe geldi ve maçtaki 3. kişi olacağını söyledi. Daha sonra Cena'nın, Vickie'nin Edge'yi Big Show ile aldattığını bildiğini ve bunu kullanarak maça dahil olduğu öğrenildi. 5 Nisan'daki WrestleMania'da Cena, diğer iki rakibine aynı anda Attitude Adjustment yaptı ve maçı yenerek tekrar WWE Championship'i kazandı. Backlash 2009'da Cena ve Edge, World Heavyweight Championship için Last Man Standing türünde bir maçta karşıya geldi. Big Show, maçta Cena'ya saldırdı ve Edge'nin World Heavyweight Championship'i tekrar kazanmasına sebep oldu. Daha sonra Cena ve Big Show, Judgment Day 2009'da karşılaştılar ve maçı Cena kazandı. Aynı ikili Extreme Rules 2009'da bir Submission maçında karşılaştı ve Cena bu maçı da kazandı. Cena, The Bash 2009'da kendisini yenebileceğini iddaa eden The Miz'i yendi. Night of Championship 2009'da Cena, Randy Orton ve Triple H arasında WWE Championship'in ortada olduğu Triple Threat bir maç yapıldı. Maçı Orton kazanarak kemerini korudu. 27 Temmuz'daki Raw'da Cena, Miz'i yenerek hem Beat the Clock Challange'yi kazandı, hem de SummerSlam 2009'da Randy Orton ile tekrar maça çıkma hakkı kazandı. SummerSlam 2009'daki maçta Randy, arenadan ayrılmaya çalıştı ama Vince McMahon bunu önleyerek maçın diskalifiye ile bitmesi halinde bile kemerin el değiştireceğini söyledi. Ardından Randy, Cena'yı ayağını iplere koyarak yendi ama başka bir hakem gelip durumu asıl hakeme anlatınca asıl hakem maçı tekrar başlattı. Cena, STF bağlamışken ise bir fan (aslında Brett Dibiase) hakeme saldırdı ve Cena'nın dikkati dağılmışken Orton, RKO ile maçı yendi. Breaking Point 2009'da Cena, bu sefer bir I Quit maçında Randy'yi yendi ve bir kez daha WWE Championship'i kazandı. Hell in a Cell 2009'da Hell in a Cell türünde bir maçta karşılaşan Randy ve Cena'dan galip gelen bu sefer Orton oldu ve WWE Championship'i Cena'dan tekrar aldı. Ertesi PPV olan Bragging Right 2009'da Cena ve Randy, 60 dakikalık Iron Man maçında karşılaştılar. Galip gelen taraf Cena oldu ve WWE Championship'i kazandı. Survivor Series 2009'da kemerini Triple H ve Shawn Michaels'e karşı koruyan Cena, TLC'de Sheamus'a bir Tables maçında yenilerek WWE Championship'i kaybetti. Batista ve Nexus Çekişmeleri (2010) Cena, Royal Rumble 2010'daki 30'lu maçta son 3'e kaldı ama Batista tarafından elendi. Ertesi PPV olan Elimination Chamber 2010'da Sheamus, Randy Orton, Triple H, Ted DiBiase ve Kofi Kingston'u yenerek WWE Championship'i yeniden kazandı. Maç sonu Vince McMahon gelip Batista ve Cena arasında hemen bir WWE Championship maçı olacağını söyledi. Batista, Cena'yı kolayca yendi. Cena ve Batista tekrardan WrestleMania 26'ya karşılaştılar ve Cena, Batista'yı STF ile pes ettirerek WWE Championship'i bir kez daha elde etti. Extreme Rules 2010'da Cena ve Batista bir defa daha karşı karşıya geldi. Cena, Batista'nın ayağını bantlayarak kalkmasını engelledi ve kemerini korudu. İki isim Over the Limit 2010'da bu sefer bir I Quit maçında karşı karşıya geldiler. Cena, Batista'yı arabanın üstünde Attitude Adjustment pozisyonuna getirdi. Batista'nın pes etmesine rağmen Batista'ya arabanın üstünden Attitude Adjustment yaptı ve kemerini korumuş oldu. Ertesi Raw programında Batista ringe tekerlekli sandalye ile geldi. Bret Hart, maça çıkacağını söyleyince Batista sinirlendi ve istifa etti. 7 Haziran'da Cena ve CM Punk karşılaşırken birden NXT 1. Sezon yarışmacıları Cena'ya ve görevlilere saldırdılar. Fatal 4-Way 2010'da Cena, Randy Orton, Sheamus ve Edge arasında WWE Championship'in ortada olduğu bir maç yapıldı. Kendilerine Nexus diyen NXT 1. Sezon güreşçileri maçtakilere saldırdılar. Bu sırada Sheamus, Cena'yı tuş etti ve WWE Championship'i kazandı. Money in the Bank 2010'da Sheamus, Cena'yı Steel Cage türündeki bir maçta Nexus'un saldırısı sayesinde yendi. SummerSlam 2010'da Cena'nın takımı ile karşılaştılar. Cena, The Miz yerine eski Nexus üyesi Daniel Bryan'ı takımına soktu. Ardından son olarak Nexus'un lideri Wade Barrett'i eleyerek maçı takımına kazandırdı. 16 Ağustos'da Cena, Darren Young'u yenerek Nexus'dan çıkmasına sebep oldu. Night of Champions 2010'da Cena'nında bulunduğu 6-Pack Elimination Challange türünde ve WWE Championship'in ortada olduğu bir maç yapıldı. Cena, Nexus'un saldırısına uğradı ve maçta bulunan Wade Barrett'in Wasteland'ı ile elendi. Elendikten sonra Nexus üyelerinden bazılarına saldırdı. Bu sırada Wade'nin dikkati dağıldı ve RKO ile elendi. Ayrıca maçta kemer, Sheamus'dan Randy Orton'a geçmiş oldu. Hell in a Cell 2010'da Cena kazanırsa Nexus'un dağılacağı, Wade kazanırsa Cena'nın Nexus'a katılacağı bir maç yapıldı. Cena, STF bağlamışken bir fan ringe girmeye kalkıştı. Hakem onla uğraşırken başka bir fan, Cena'nın kafasına vurdu ve maçı böylelikle Wade Barrett kazandı. (Bu fanlar aslında Michael McGillicuty ve Husky Harris'di.) Böylelikle Cena, Nexus'a katıldı. 4 Ekim'deki Raw'da Wade'nin bir Battle Royal'i kazanmasını sağlayarak ona Bragging Rights 2010'da Randy Orton ile WWE Championship maçına çıkma hakkı kazandırdı. Bragging Rights 2010'da Cena ve David Otunga takım olarak The Dashing Ones'ı yendiler ve WWE Tag Team Championship'i kazandılar. Maçtan sonra Cena, Otunga'ya Attitude Adjustment yaptı. Aynı şovda Wade ve Barrett karşılaşmasında Cena'nın Wade'ye Attitude Adjustment yapmasıyla diskalifiye ile kazanan taraf Wade oldu ama kemer el değiştirmedi. Ardından Randy, Cena'ya RKO yaptı. 25 Ekim'de David Otunga, Barrett'in emriyle Cena ile takım olup Nexus'un üyelerinden Heath Slater ve Justin Gabriel ile karşılaştığı maçta kendiliğinden tuş oldu. Böylelikle Tag Team Championship, Slater ve Justin ikilisine geçmiş oldu. Aynı şovda Cena ve Orton karşılaşırken Barrett, Cena'ya saldırdı. Maçı diskalifiye ile Cena kazandı ve böylece Survivor Series 2010'da rakibini seçmeye hak kazandı. Barrett seçimini Cena'dan yana kullandı ve Cena'ya WWE Championship'i kaybettiği taktirde kovulacağını söyledi. Aynı şekilde Barrett maçı kazanırsa Cena, Nexus'dan ayrılacaktı. Maçı Orton kazandı ve Cena, WWE'den kovulmuş oldu. 6 Aralık'ta Cena, Justin ve Slater'in Tag Team Championship'i Vladimir Kozlov ve Santino Marella'ya kaybetmesine sebep oldu. Fakat burada seyirci olarak bulunuyordu. 13 Aralık'taki Slammy Awards'ın bulunduğu Raw'da Barrett, Cena'yı tekrar işe aldı. Ayrıca Cena aynı gece Superstar of the Year seçildi. Wade ve Cena, TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2010'da Chair Match türünde bir maçta karşılaştılar ve Cena maçı kazandı. Ardından CM Punk, Cena'ya birkaç kez saldırdı ve kendisinin Nexus'un yeni lideri olduğunu söyledi. The Rock ve CM Punk Çekişmeleri (2011) Cena, Royal Rumble 2011'deki 30'lu maça 22. sıradan girip son 5'e kaldı ama maçta olmayan The Miz tarafından elendi. Elimination Chamber 2011'de CM Punk, Randy Orton, Sheamus, John Morrison ve R-Truth'u yenerek WrestleMania 27'de The Miz ile karşılaşmaya hak kazandı. 21 Şubat'ta Cena, rap yaparak daha önce kendisi hakkında konuşan The Rock ile ilgili konuştu. Aynı şovda Miz ile birlikte Justin Gabriel ve Heath Slater'i yenerek WWE Tag Team Championship'i kazandı ama maçtan sonra aynı takımlarla bir maç daha yapıldı. Miz'in Cena'ya ihanetiyle Justin ve Heath ikilisi kemerlerini tekrar kazandılar. Miz daha sonra WWE Championship kemeriyle Cena'ya saldırdı ve People's Elbow yaparak The Rock'a göndermede bulundu. 28 Mart'ta Cena ve Rock yüzleştiler. Ardından Miz ringe geldi ve Rock'a saldırdı ama Rock, Miz'i ve yardımcısı Alex Riley'i dövmeyi başardı fakat Cena, Rock'a Attitude Adjustment yaptı. WrestleMania'da Miz ve Cena arasında uzun bir maç geçti. İki isimde dışarıda kalınca maç No Contest bitti ama The Rock geldi ve maç yeniden başladı. Cena, Miz'e Attitude Adjustment yapacakken Rock arkasından geldi ve Cena'ya Rock Bottom yaparak Miz'in kazanmasını sağladı. Ardından Cena ve Rock, sonraki yıldaki WrestleMania için anlaştılar. Extreme Rules 2011'de Cena, rakipleri olan The Miz ve John Morrison'u yenerek defa WWE Championship'i kazandı. Over the Limit 2011'de Miz'i bir I Quit maçında yenen Cena kemerini korumayı başardı. 30 Mayıs'ta R-Truth, Cena'yı yendi ve Capitol Punishment 2011'de Cena ile karşılaşmaya hak kazandı. Capitol Punishment'te Cena, Truth'u Attitude Adjustment ile yenerek bir kez daha kemerini korudu. 20 Haziran'da Del Rio ve Mysterio'yu yenen CM Punk, Money in the Bank 2011'de Cena ile karşılaşmaya hak kazandı. Punk daha sonra şirketten kovuldu ama Cena, Vince'ye ısrar ederek Punk'ı tekrardan şirkete aldırdı. Vince, eğer Money in the Bank'de kaybederse Cena'nın kovulacağını söyledi. Money in the Bank'te 2 isim zorlu bir maçta karşılaştılar. Cena, maç Punk'ın doğduğu yer olan Chicago'da olduğu için aşırı yuhalandı. Maçta Punk'a 2 defa Attitude Adjustment yapmasına rağmen Punk tuş olmadı. Ardından STF bağlamışken John Laurinaitis, hakeme maçı Cena'ya vermesini söylemeye geldi ama Cena, Laurinaitis'e vurarak bunu engelledi. Ardından ringe girdiğinde Punk'tan yediği GTS ile maçı ve WWE Championship'i kaybetti. 25 Temmuz'da Punk'ın boşa çıkartılan kemeri için yapılan turnuvayı Rey Mysterio kazandı. Aynı gece Cena, Rey'i yenerek WWE Championship'i kazandı. Bu sırada CM Punk, elinde kendi kemeriyle ringe geldi ve WWE'ye geri döndü. Artık iki şampiyon vardı. Triple H, SummerSlam 2011'de Cena ve Punk arasında bir maç ayarladı ve bu maça kendisini özel hakem yaptı. Maçta Punk, GTS'nin ardından Cena'yı ayağının ipte olmasına rağmen tuş ederek maçı kazandı ama maçtan sonra Diesel'ın saldırısına uğrayıp Money in the Bank hakkını kullanan Alberto Del Rio'ya yenilerek WWE Championship'i kaybetti. Cena, Night of Champions 2011'de Del Rio ile WWE Championship maçına çıktı ve galip gelerek tekrar WWE Championship'i kazandı. Hell in a Cell 2011'de Cena, Punk ve Del Rio arasında Hell in a Cell bir maç yapıldı ve Del Rio, Awesome Truth'un yardımıyla maçı kazanarak yeniden WWE Championship'i kazandı. Vengeance 2011'de Del Rio, Cena'yı Last Man Standing türünde bir maçta yenerek kemerini korudu. Bu maçta Del Rio'ya yine Awesome Truth yardım etti. 24 Ekim'de Cena, Awesome Truth'u yendi. Ardından Survivor Series 2011'de Awesome Truth'a karşı takım arkadaşı olarak The Rock'ı seçti. Survivor Series geldiğinde Cena ve Rock, Awesome Truth'u yendiler ama maç sonunda Rock, Cena'ya Rock Bottom yaptı. Kane, CM Punk, Dolph Ziggler Çekişmeleri ve Money in the Bank (2012) 12 Aralık'ta Cena, Mark Henry ile maç yaparken Kane geri dönüş yaptı ve Cena'ya saldırdı. İkili arasındaki çekişme ilerledi ve Royal Rumble 2012'de Kane ile Cena arasında bir maç ayarlandı. Kane, Cena'yı ring dışında döverken hakem maçı no count-out ile bitirdi ve döve döve arka alana kadar sürükledi ve ardından Zack Ryder'ı ringe getirip Tombstone yaptı. Cena, ringe Zack'i kurtarmaya gelse de Kane'den Chokeslam yedi. 13 Ocak'ta Cena, Eve Torres'i Kane'den kurtardıktan sonra öptü. Aynı şovda Ryder, Cena'ya saldırmaya çalışdı ama zaten tekerlekli sandalyede olduğu için Cena kolayca engelledi. Daha sonra Kane, Zack'e saldırdı. Elimination Chamber'da Cena ve Kane arasında yapılan Ambulance türündeki maçı Cena kazandı. Cena ve Rock daha sonra WrestleMania'ya kadar birkaç defa konuştular. WrestleMania 28'de 1 yıl önceden planlanan maç yapıldı ve maçı kazanan The Rock oldu. Daha sonra Brock Lesnar, Cena'ya birkaç kez saldırdı ve ikili Extreme Rules 2002'de Extreme Rules türünde bir maça çıktılar. Cena bu maçı kazandı. 30 Nisan'da John Laurinaitis, Cena'ya saldırdı ve Over the Limit 2012'deki rakibi oldu. Bu maçta eğer Laurinaitis kaybetseydi kovulacaktı ama Big Show'un yardımıyla kazanan Laurinaitis oldu ve kovulmadı. Daha sonra Big Show, Cena'ya birkaç defa saldırdı ve ikili No Way Out 2012'de karşılaştılar. Cena maçı kazandığı takdirde John Laurinaitis kovulacakken eğer Big Show kazanırsa Cena kovulacaktı. Maçı Cena kazandı ve John Laurinaitis kovuldu. Cena, Money in the Bank 2012'deki Raw Money in the Bank Ladder maçında Big Show, Miz, Kane ve Jericho'yu yendi. Çanta hakkını kullanarak 1000. Raw'da WWE Championship sahibi CM Punk ile maça çıktı ama maç, Big Show'un karışmasıyla diskalifiye ile bitti ve Punk kemerini korudu. SummerSlam 2012'de Big Show, Punk ve Cena arasında yapılan maçı Punk kazanarak kemerini bir defa daha korudu. Cena ve Punk Night of Championship 2012'de tekrar karşı karşıya geldiler. Cena maçı kazandı ama maç sonrasında Cena'nın omzunu tuş anında yerde bıraktığı gerekçesiyle Cena'nın galibiyeti iptal edildi. Survivor Series 2012'de Cena, Ryback ve Punk arasında WWE Championship için bir maç yapıldı. Maç sonunda The Shield gelip Ryback'e saldırdılar. Ardından Punk, Cena'yı tuş ederek kemerini korudu. Cena, ilerleyen zamanlarda Dolph Ziggler ile çekişmeye girdi ve TLC'de Ziggler ile Ziggler'ın Money in the Bank çantasının ortada olduğu bir maça çıktı. Maç Ladder türünde bir maçtı. Cena tam merdivenden çıkıp çantayı alacakken AJ Lee, Cena'nın merdivenini düşürdü ve ardından Ziggler merdivene çıkıp Money in the Bank çantasını aldı. Ertesi gün Cena, Vickie Guerrero ile takım olup Ziggler ve AJ ile karşılaştı. AJ, maçın başında arka alana gitti ve yanında Big E Langston ile geri döndü. Big E, Cena'ya saldırdı ve debutunu yaptı. 7 Ocak 2013'de Cena, ilk maçta Ziggler'ı yendi. Ertesi hafta iki isim Steel Cage maçında karşılaştılar ve yine kazanan Cena oldu. 2. Royal Rumble Galibiyeti ve Sakatlık (2013-2014) Royal Rumble 2013'e 19. sırada giren Cena, son olarak Ryback'i eleyerek Royal Rumble'ı kazandı. Hemen ertesi Raw şovunda Royal Rumble hakkını WrestleMania 29'da WWE Championship için kullanacağını açıkladı. Elimination Chamber 2013'de The Shield takımıyla Cena, Sheamus ve Ryback arasında 6'lı bir Tag Team maçı yapıldı. Maçı Shield kazandı. WrestleMania öncesi WWE Championship sahibi The Rock'dı. Rock ile Cena 2. defa bir WrestleMania'da karşılaştılar. Cena, Rock'ı yenerek WWE Championship'i kazandı. Daha sonra Ryback ile çekişmeye giren Cena, Extreme Rules 2013'de Ryback ile karşılaştı. Maç no-contest bitti ve kemer Cena'da kaldı. Payback 2013'de Cena ve Ryback arasında Three Stages of Hell türünde bir maç yapıldı. Maç 3 etaplıydı ve 2 olan kazanıyordu. Ryback, Lumberjack maçta Cena'yı yendi. Ardından Cena, Ryback'i Tables ve Ambulance maçlarında yenerek kemerini korudu. Mark Henry, 17 Haziran'da Cena'ya saldırdı. İki isim Money in the Bank 2013'de karşılaştı ve Cena, Henry'yi yenerek kemerini korudu. 15 Temmuz'da Raw Genel Müdürü Brad Maddox, Cena'ya SummerSlam 2013'deki rakibini seçmesi için izin verdi. Cena, Daniel Bryan'ı seçti ve SummerSlam 2013'de Cena ile Bryan arasında bir maç yapıldı. Bu maçta Triple H özel hakemdi ve Cena maçta yenildi ve WWE Championship'i kaybetti. Ertesi RAW'da Cena, sakatlığı yüzünden 4-6 ay kadar ringlerden uzak kalacağını duyurdu. 7 Ekim'de Vickie Guerrero, Cena'nın Hell in a Cell 2013'de World Heavyweight Championship için Alberto Del Rio ile karşılaşacağını duyurdu. Cena, Hell in a Cell'de Rio'yu yenerek World Heavyweight Championship'i kazandı. 28 Ekim'de kemerini Damien Sandow'a karşı korudu. Ardından Survivor Series 2013'de Alberto Del Rio'yu yenerek kemerini bir kez daha korudu. TLC 2013'de World Heavyweight Champion John Cena ile WWE Champion Randy Orton karşılaştı. Kazanan iki kemerinde sahibi olacaktı ve böylelikle kemerler birleşecekti. Maçı Randy Orton kazanarak hem WWE Champion, hem World Heavyweight Champion oldu. Royal Rumble 2014'de Randy ve Cena WWE World Haevyweight Championship için karşılaştılar. Maçı Randy kazandı ve WWE World Heavyweight Championship'i korudu. Wyatt Family ve The Authority ile Çekişmeler (2014-2015) Cena'nın Elimination Chamber 2014'de Bray Wyatt'tan yediği Sister Abigail sonrası Randy tarafından elenmesiyle Cena ve Wyatt Family arasında çekişme başladı. WrestleMania 30'da Cena, Bray Wyatt'ı yendi. Ardından Wyatt, Cena'yı Extreme Rules 2014'de yapılan Steel Cage türündeki maçta yenmeyi başardı. Aynı ikili Payback 2014'de bir Last Man Standing maçında karşılaştılar. Eğer Cena kaybetseydi Wyatt Family ile arasındaki çekişme devam edecekti ama Cena kazandı ve Cena ile Wyatt Family arasındaki çekişme son buldu. Daniel Bryan'ın WWE World Heavyweight Championship'i bırakmasıyla beraber Money in the Bank 2014'de 8 kişinin bulunacağı bir Ladder maçı ayarlandı. 16 Haziran'daki RAW'da Kane'i bir sedye maçında yenen Cena bu 8 kişinin arasına girmeyi başardı. Money in the Bank'de maçı yenmeyi başararak WWE World Heavyweight Championship'i kazandı. Battleground 2014'de kemerini Randy Orton, Kane ve Roman Reigns'e karşı başarıyla korudu fakat SummerSlam 2014'de kemerini Brock Lesnar'a kaybetti. Night of Champions 2014'de Lesnar ve Cena tekrar karşılaştılar. Cena, Attitude Adjustment'in ardından Lesnar'ı tuş edecekken Seth Rollins geldi ve Money in the Bank çantasıyla Cena'ya saldırdı. Brock'la cash in hakkını kullanarak bir maç başlatacaktı ki Cena bunu engelleyip Rollins'e saldırdı fakat Rollins kaçtıktan sonra Brock, Cena'ya F5 yaptı. 13 Ekim'deki Raw'da Cena ve Dean Ambrose, Hell in a Cell 2014'de Rollins ile karşılaşmak için No Holds Barred Contract on a Pole türünde bir maç yaptılar. Maçı Ambrose kazanarak Rollins'in rakibi oldu. Cena ise Hell in a Cell'de Randy Orton ile WWE World Heavyweight Championship #1 Contender maçına çıktı ve maçı kazanarak Brock'un karşısına çıkmaya hak kazandı. Survivor Series 2014'de Cena kendi takımı kurarak The Authority ile maça çıktı. Cena, kendi takımında olan Big Show'dan yediği KO Pounch sonrası Rollins tarafından elendi. Maçta sona kalan kişi Cena'nın takımından Dolph Ziggler oldu ve Cena'nın takımı kazandı. TLC 2014'de Cena, Seth Rollins'i Tables türünde bir maçta yendi. Cena, 19 Ocak 2015'de Seth Rollins, Big Show ve Kane ile Handicap maçında karşılaştı. Eğer Cena kazanırsa Ziggler, Rowan ve Ryback işe geri alınacaklardı. Aksi takdirde Cena kaybederse Royal Rumble 2015'daki WWE World Heavyweight Championship maçından çıkacaktı. Cena, Sting'in ekranda gözükmesiyle Seth'in dikkati dağılmışken arkadan Roll Up ile maçı kazandı. Böylelikle Ziggler, Rowan ve Ryback işe geri alındılar. Royal Rumble 2015'de Cena, Lesnar ve Rollins karşılaştılar. Lesnar maçı kazanarak WWE World Heavyweight Championship'i korudu. Rusev ile Çekişme (2015-?) Royal Rumble'ın ardından Cena, Rusev ile çekişmeye girdi. Fast Lane 2015'de Rusev, Cena'yı The Accolade ile pes ettirerek yendi. Fast Lane'den sonra Cena, Rusev'den rövanş istedi fakat Rusev kabul etmedi. Cena, 9 Mart'ta Rusev'e saldırıp STF bağladı. Lana, Cena'nın Rusev'i bırakması için Rusev'in WrestleMania'da Cena ile karşılaşmasını kabul etti. Güreş Dışındaki İşleri Aktörlük John Cena, ilk önemli rolünü 2006 yılında John Bonito'nun yönetmenliğini yaptığı ve WWE Studios tarafından üretilen The Marine filminde oynadı. Buradaki karakterinin adı John Triton'du. İkinci önemli rolünü ise yine WWE Studios tarafından üretilen 12 Rounds filmindeki Danny Fisher karakteriyle oynadı. 2009'da ise Legendary isimli bir filmde oynayan Cena, burada gerçek hayatındaki gibi güreşçi bir karakter olan Mike Chetley'i canlandırdı. Oynadığı Filmler Televizyon Cena, televizyonda Manhunt, Psych, Hannah Montana, Fred: The Show gibi programlarda gözükmesine rağmen büyük roller almadı. 2007 yılında Fast Car and Superstars: The Gilette Young Guns Celebrity Race isimli bir yarışmada yarıştı ve üçüncü oldu. 2010 yılında Generator Rex'deki Hunter Cain karakterini seslendirdi. Müzik Cena, ilk olarak Basic Thuganomics isimli şarkıyı çıkarttı. Bu şarkıyı WWE'de 2 yıla yakın giriş müziği olarak kullandı. Bu şarkı WWE'nin WWE Originals isimli albümünde yayınlandı. Daha sonra Untouchables isimli şarkısını çıkarttı ve bu şarkı da WWE ThemeAddict: The Music, Vol 6 isimli albümde yayınlandı. Sonraki şarkısı olan Hustle Remix'de Murs, E-40 ve Chingo Bling ile düet yaptı. Cena'nın ilk albümü You Can't See Me oldu. Albümde Cena'ya en çok kuzeni Tha Trademarc yardım etti. Cena, albümde 3 şarkısında Bumpy Knuckles ve 1 şarkısında Esoteric ile de düet yaptı. Ekim 2014'de Cena, Wiz Khalifa ile WWE 2K15 oyunu için All Day ve Breaks isimli 2 şarkı çıkardı. Bilgiler *11 Temmuz 2009'da Elizabeth Huberdeau ile evlenmiştir. 1 Mayıs 2012'de Cena boşanma davası açmıştır ve 18 Temmuz 2012 tarihinde boşanmışlardır. *2012'den beri WWE Divası Nikki Bella ile birliktedir. *Dedesi Tony Lupien, ünlü bir basketbol oyuncusudur. *Baba tarafı İtayla soyludur. Anne tarafı ise Fransız-Kanadalı ve İngiliz soyludur. *Güreş tarihindeki favori maçları WrestleMania 3'deki Hulk Hogan ve Andre the Giant arasındaki maç ve WrestleMania 20'de kendisiyle Big Show'un yaptığı maçtır. *Aynı yıl içersinde üzerinde 2 defa Money in the Bank çantası kullanılan ilk güreşçidir. 2006 yılında hem Edge hem RVD, Money in the Bank haklarını Cena'nın üzerinde kullanmışlardır. *Gerçek hayatta Randy Orton, The Miz, John Hennigan (John Morrison) gibi güreşte çekişmeye girdiği bazı kişilerle yakın arkadaştır. *Büyük bir karikatür hayranıdır. *Gençliğinde futbol, basketbol, amerikan futbolu gibi sporlarla uğraşmıştır. *Money in the Bank hakkını kullanarak şampiyon olamayan ilk kişidir. *Mandarin Çincesi konuşabilmektedir. *Japon animelerini sevmektedir. En sevdiği anime Fist of the North Star'dır. *En sevdiği video oyunu Command & Conquer'dir. *Basketbolda Boston Celtics'i, futbolda Tottenham Hotspur'u, beyzbolda Boston Red Sox, Tampa Bay Rays ve Los Angeles Dodgers'i, Amerikan futbolunda New England Patriots'u tutmaktadır. Güreşte... Bitirici Hareketleri (Finisherları) *'''AA (Attitude Adjustment) / FU *STF (Stepover Toehold Sleeper) / STF-U *Prototomb / Killswitch /